A Fresh start
by chargerfan1121
Summary: Modern AU Korra and her family move to Republic city from the south pole. Korra deals a new school and surrounding while trying to coupe with her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic. If you find any way I could improve my writing or story I'm all ears. Oh yea I don't own The Legend of Korra. **

"Korra wake up we're almost there" said Senna as she was lightly tapping her daughter's shoulder.

"Ugh, what do you what mom?" Korra said still half asleep.

"Come on don't give that kind of attitude you told me to wake you before the plane landed so you can see Republic City from the sky" Senna said while giving her a joking look.

"Yea thanks mom" Korra said while giving her a sarcastic tone.

But as soon as she looked out the window she was glad her mom did wake her. Living in the Southern Pole her entire life she had never seen anything like Republic City's skyline lit up in the middle of the night. The only thing she could think of was how beautiful it all was and how busy the streets below look even though it was so late. As she saw the Satomoblies going down the street she thought to herself "What could you people need to do this late at night".

Soon after they landed Korra, Senna, and Tonraq were at the baggie clam getting the last of their suitcases they brought with them on the flight.

"Okay that's the last of it now let's go pick up Naga" Tonraq said while gesturing towards the animal pick area.

Korra hated the fact that Naga had to be in a crate in the storage area during the flight.

"Dad while couldn't you have acted blind so Naga could've flown with us?" Korra said while pouting to her dad.

Tonraq chuckled "Like Naga could ever pass for a seeing eye dog our cover would have been blown within five minutes of us getting on the plane"

"Whatever" Korra said while crossing her arms and looking the opposite direction of her father. As soon as Korra saw Naga she rushed in and gave her husky a big hug like she hasn't seen her dog in years Naga responded by licking Korra's face.

"It's good to see you too girl now come on its time to go to our new home"

Waiting for them outside the airport was Tonraq's old friend and now new coworker Tenzin.

"Welcome to Republic City" Tenzin said while giving Senna and Tonraq a hug.

Tenzin was a tall bald man with blue eyes and an odd beard. Korra gave an awkward look, the way her father told stories about how they got into trouble with pulling pranks and breaking the rules whenever they had the chance. She expected to see some sort of man child not someone so refined.

"Ah you must be Korra it's a please to finally meet you" Tenzin said while extending his arm to Korra.

"It's nice to meet you too Tenzin….. To be honest from what my dad told me about you I didn't expect you to be so formal."

Tenzin sighed "Your father has been telling you stories about us when we were kids hasn't he?" as he gives Tonraq an agitated look.

"What? At least I didn't tell her the really bad ones."Tonraq said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course but I think we have different opinions on what bad is."says Tenzin as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes it's true I was a wild kid but we all have to grow up at some point and besides that old playful side of me still shows from time to time" Tenzin said while giving Korra a warm smile.

"But enough of that I bet you're all exhausted from your flight let's get you to your new home" Tenzin told them while getting in the car.

As they were driving through the city there were a million things on Korra's mind. About her new school, her father's new job, how would she fit in to a place that felt like an entirely new world to her? After about a twenty minute drive the car pulled up to their new house.

"This is it" Tonraq said while taking their luggage through the door.

Korra walked in the new house looking through the house with a disappointed look. Even though the house was full of the stuff they had in the southern poll (thanks to their movers who finished moving everything last night) the house still felt very foreign to her.

"Korra!" Tonraq called from the other room. "Your room is on the second floor farthest to the right get to bed you have your first day of school in the morning."

"Wait I don't even get a day to rest before I have to go to school?" Korra asked to her father

"You already missed the first week of the new school year you need to start as soon possible" Pema chimed in from across the room.

"Fine! Then I'm going to bed have fun unpacking all these boxes tomorrow!" Korra said angrily hoping she was gonna get one or two more days rest before she had to start school again.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of work for you here once you get home tomorrow" Tonraq said seeing right through his daughter. Korra grunts and walks into her room and shuts the door. As soon as the door closes she falls right on the bed tired from the long trip. As she shuts her eyes she thinks to herself "_Things are gonna be ok this time."_ A few minutes later she drifts to sleep.

**A/N: Wow that was a lot harder than I thought it would be all try to update every day or two days depends on if I'm working **


	2. Chapter 2

"Korra wake up your alarm's been going off for 15 minute!" Tonraq yelled as he swung open the door.

"Ugh you don't have to be so loud while waking me up." Korra said while still half asleep.

"Yea I do, now come on we got to leave in an hour so you can meet principle Blackstone" Tonraq said while walking out the door.

After Korra got out of the shower she walked up to her dresser to go through her cloths. Most of Korra's cloths was winter entire so she had little to choose from.

"_Come on I don't have one outfit that looks at all feminine."_ Thought to herself not know what she should wear. Korra looks over to Naga who's still laying on the bed.

"What do you think I should wear girl?" Korra asked her dog desperate to get a second opinion. Naga tilts her head and looks at Korra blankly.

"Thanks for the help" Korra says sarcastically. "_Look at me I'm asking a dog for fashion advice!"_ Korra sighs "Screw it I'll just wear the usual!" Says to herself as she grabs a pair of cargo pants and a blue T-shirt.

"Come on Korra let's go!" Tonraq yells from the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Korra says as she gets into the car.

They have been riding in the car for about 10 minutes without saying anything. Tonraq was the one to break the silence.

"We're not going to have a repeat of what happened in the South Pole are we Korra?" Tonraq said while giving Korra a serious look. Korra turned her head to her father before quickly looking down. "No sir." Tonraq quickly replied "Good, cause we're not moving again." Korra was shocked to hear her father say that she knew she was the reason their family moved but this the first time her father admitted it.

A couple minutes later they pulled up to the front of her knew school. Since Korra had to meet with the principle they were quite early so the school was still empty.

"Sorry Korra but I can't meet the principle with you even though it my first day on the council they already have work for me to do." Tonraq said while giving an exhausted sigh.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine." Korra said trying to reassure her father.

"I do worry I've heard so strange things about this principle" Tonraq said with a concerned look

"Come on he can't be that bad" Korra said as she ran through the front door.

Korra had been in waiting room for about 15 minutes before she heard a loud yell from the office. "Zhu Li do the thing!" and then a monotone "yes sir". A tall thin woman with glasses opens the door "Principle Blackstone will see you now" the women said.

"Uh ok" Korra gave a puzzling look maybe her dad was right. As she opened the door she sees a tall tan man with a weird mustache and even weirder hair.

Korra was surprised to say the least thinking to herself how the hell did this guy became principle of anything let alone a high school.

"Ah you must be Korra correct pleasure to meet ya." Principle Blackstone shouted with excitement while quickly shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Blackstone" Korra replied

"Please call me Varrick Everyone does." Said Varrick with esteem "So you're from the southern water tribe correct? What brings your family to republic city?" Varrick asked with enthusiasm.

"Um…" Korra tries to think of a reason before Varrick cuts her off.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me. Everyone has a secret they want to keep and like I always say three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead." Varrick says with a wide smile.

"Thank you sir" Korra said with relief "_Maybe he isn't such a bad guy even if he is a little weird" _she thought to herself.

"Alright enough of that you have learning to do here's your schedule and Bolin will give you a tour of the school before class starts" says Varrick.

As Korra walks out the door there's a young man waiting for her.

"Hey your Korra right? I'm Bolin." He says while sticking his hand out. The man green eyes a little shorter than most boys his age but he made up for with muscles.

"Yea you're supposed to show me around school? How did you get stuck doing that?" Korra jokingly asked.

Bolin sighed "Honestly… I may have let a fire ferret louse during our schools last basketball game, and this is supposed to be the last of my punishment."

Korra chuckled "Sorry to hear that." Bolin quickly replied "Don't worry about it besides escorting a beautiful young lady around the school really isn't much of a punishment"

Bolin caught Korra with surprise with his comment but she keep her composure she replied "Well now aren't you smooth." Trying her best to sound like a smartass. "I do what I can. Now shall I start our tour fine madam?" Bolin asked while bowing towards Korra. She started laughing "Yes we shall"

Korra was so relieved to be talking to someone her age again. She hadn't talked to anyone outside her family since the end of the last school year. Bolin was a really funny guy and was able to show her where all her classes where as well as the gym and cafeteria. Bolin told her about his brother that was only 11 months older than him, and how they were orphaned when they were young but that shortly after a family adopted both of them. Bolin said they were a nice couple who weren't able to have kids of their own so they were more than happy to take them in.

"Alright this is where the tour ends" Bolin says while in front of Korra's first class.

"Thanks Bolin it was fun talking to someone my own age for once" Before Korra could say anything else Bolin cut her off. "If you want you could eat with us at lunch we have plenty of room at our table."

"Sure I'll see you then" Korra replies as she walks into her first class.

The first half of Korra's day was pretty uneventful she talked to a few kids in class but she was excited to go to lunch. As she enters through the cafeteria doors her eyes scan Bolin. To her left she hears "Hey Korra over here!" she looks over and sees Bolin jumping up and down while waving his hands. Korra just laughs while shaking her head. As she walks up to introduce herself to the other people at the table but Bolin already beat her to the punch.

"Hey guys this is Korra the girl I've been telling you about." Bolin said with enthusiasm.

"Uh it's nice to meet you" Korra said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Korra this is Mako my brother I've been telling you about." Bolin says while pointing to his brother.

Mako stands up to shake Korra's hand "It's nice to meet you Korra, Bo says your originally from the southern water tribe must be a big change living her compared to the South Pole."

"You have no idea." Korra said looking exhausted. Korra turns her head and hers eyes wide with shock. Sitting next to Mako was a beautiful women with long wavy black hair, full read lips and striking amber eyes. Bolin looks over to Korra and says. "Oh that's Asami." Asami looks at Korra "It's nice to meet you." Korra replies trying to conceal her blush "Uh… yea you too."

"_What the hell is wrong with me do I really want this to happen again?"_

**A/N: I know it seems like it ends abruptly here but next chapter will give you all the details why Korra's family had to move. Thanks for reading **


End file.
